Wilted Lily
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: This just wasn't fair…we were supposed to live happily together! We were supposed to be a family! How could the will of the Harvest Goddess be so cruel as to snatch away our happiness? That precious lily of mine, you withered right before my eyes as did the bud that never would bloom. Please, if there is any magic left in this world, please grant us a second chance.
1. CH 1: The Tale of Two Flowers

Chapter one: The Tale of Two flowers.

Cam would never forget the day the new farmer walked up to his store asking for a bouquet of lilies. This event would change his life in unforeseen ways. At first he took no particular interest in this farmer who called herself Lillian, but things started to change rapidly before his eyes.

"More lilies please." Lillian asked shyly, averting her gaze as she fiddled with her bandana upon her flowing chestnut hair. "P-Please and thank you!" She added on with a nervous, almost forced chuckle.

{Again?} Cam thought to himself. {This is fourth time today. } He let out a sigh and nodded, pulling out the last lily bouquet and handing it off to Lillian their fingers brushing accidently. Cam quickly pulled away and caused the bundle of lilies to fall to the ground. "Ah!" He groaned as he made to pick them up, but then he and Lillian crashed together, slamming the top of their heads onto each others.

"Yeowchies!" Lillian ducked away, now on her knees, clutching the top of her head, her sea blue eyes gleaming with agony. "That really hurt." She groaned, rubbing at a small bump which was swelling underneath her bandanna.

"Agh." Cam, having enough of this left the lilies upon the ground and instead stood up straight and gave Lillian and icy glare. "What in the world were you thinking?" He snapped out, the stress of running his store was getting to his head. He hadn't had a good business day in at least two or more months and finally he couldn't hold it in anymore. "That hurt you know! You need to be more careful and not be so oblivious to the people around you! I've never met someone as inconsiderate as you!" He huffed out, kicking the lilies without much thought. "Take your lilies and get out of here before you hurt someone else."

Lillian's mouth immediately opened she was about to say something but her apology caught in her throat and she faltered stammering out something inaudible. As Cam began to scold her, she could feel the tears glistening and they slid down her cheeks. A sob escaped from her lips and she quickly snatched the lilies towards her and jumped up and made a mad dash towards her farm.

Enraged Cam watched the tears fall from Lillian's face; numbly he turned his head away from her and huffed in annoyance. Her sob was what snapped him out of his tangent and he turned his gaze only to see her rushing off. "Lilli-" He called out, stretching out his hand, but missing his chance to catch her by the hem of her dress.

"Ah….I am such a moron." He mumbled to himself, before he turned to his shop and haphazardly slammed down the closed sign on the counter before he rushed after Lillian. When he got to Lillian's farm, the young girl was standing in front of a small stone that had lilies surrounding it in a wreath. Cam's heart skipped a beat and he mentally scolded himself. {I feel like a prick…}

The guilt clutched at his heart. To think just a few moments ago he had been complaining about how inconsiderate Lillian was. Now he was the inconsiderate one, screaming and taking out his anger on someone who was clearly considerate to a fault. He gulped down his nervousness and made his way over. "L-Lillian?" He said timidly, he didn't know what he was going to say but he should probably apologize.

Lillian jumped at his voice and turned her head, her red eyes puffy. "Ah." She squeaked out as she realized it was Cam. "Ah…Cam…" She mumbled awkwardly. "Er…about before I'm….I'm sorry."

"No don't." Cam cut her off shaking his head. "There should be no reason for you to apologize, it was an accident and I was the one in the wrong." He said, glancing down at the grave. "This is…?"

"Minnow's grave….she's my cat, well was." Lillian whispered turning to face the stone grave. Her knuckles turning white and she clutched the bouquet of lilies. "She was my cat for ten long years. As a kitten I didn't know what to name her so she went without a name for a while, until one day I saw her out by the pond at my old house catching minnows. So I called her Minnow." Lillian explained in a hushed voice.

"When I moved here, my horse, Snow was spooked by an animal and stopped suddenly. After I woke up I was informed by Rugter that Minnow had been grievously injured from the accident. I had to put her down…" She trailed off, using her right hand to wipe away the tears that were falling from her face. "Lilies are Minnow's favorite."

"I'm sorry." Was all Cam could utter out, and he wasn't talking about just Minnow, he was also apologizing for his actions earlier.

Cam would never forget the day the new farmer walked up to his store asking for a bouquet of lilies.


	2. CH 2: Ignorance is Bliss

CH 2: Ignorance is bliss!

"Oh Cam be a gentleman and do me a favor!" Howard called from the store counter, "Could you get me some fresh silverware from the kitchen! We have a hungry costumer on our hands! I cannot believe she has eaten almost five helpings of Tom Yum Goong!"

Cam, who had shrugged off Howard's speech of a person grabbed the silver ware, then stopped where he stood suddenly very interested in what Howard had to say when it came to Tom Yum Goong. Tom Yum Goong was Cam's favorite food, it perked his keen curiosity.

He just had to find out who this person was; it was a 'she' occurring to Howard. So with cat like curiosity, pun entirely intended Cam came out of the kitchen and was totally surprised to see it was none other than Lillian sitting at her table. Lillian was happily and politely scooping up Tom Yum Goong and eating it slowly as if savoring every last bite.

"May I please have some more, Howard?" Lillian giggled her voice like a sweet melodic lullaby. Cam stood there, having gone unnoticed for the moment and let her voice wash over him. It had been a week since he and Lillian had last spoken to each other.

It had been awkward seeing each other after their little spat and then apology to each other, which had been when Lillian talked of her cat Minnow. Cam couldn't deny his heart ache he felt for the poor cheerful farmer.

She must be hurting over the fresh loss of her cat, yet she masked it with a smile and continued to spread cheer.

"Oh!" Lillian's voice rang out like a bell and wrenched Cam out of his thoughts. "Cam." Lillian said simply, fiddling with her bandanna again, perhaps a bad habit? "Hi…er…how's your head?"

"Uhm.." Cam mumbled, struggling to say something. "Er my head? Oh yeah it's fine…and yours?" He inquired, suddenly feeling rather shy, tugging on the brim of his hat. He too, had his bad habits.

"Bumpy." Lillian replied, her face taking on a serious expression, she was staring intently at Cam which caused him to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Heh." Lillian's laughter came quick and bubbly. "Nah, my head's fine."

"Oie!" Howard politely cleared his throat. "Are you two love birds about finished?" He asked looking back and forth between the two of them, smiling brightly and amused at their reactions.

The pair had turned a rosy red and Cam had tugged the brim of his hat all the way over his face, as did Lillian except not with a hat of course, but with her bandanna. "Ohohohohho." Howard broke out into hearty spouts of laughter. "It was a joke my little doves." He waved a hand to the both of them. "Hey Cam you forgot the new plate!"

"Ah! Hold on!" Cam placed the spoon and fork on Lillian's plate, averting his eyes, clearly avoiding her blue beady gaze. He rushed into the kitchen and snatched up a silver plate and then ran back out. He should have been more attentive.

Due to his reckless behavior he nicked his hip on the side of the counter and grunted in pain as he passed the silver plate to Howard. "Ah…" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Then he froze where he stood because at that moment Lillian's angelic laughter filled the air.

"Oh my Harvest Goddess!" Lillian's voice came brokenly through her laugh. "Oh…thank Harvest Goddess! So I'm not the only one who's clumsy! I thought I was the only one and here I was sitting here feeling horrible about myself!" She admitted cheerfully as if it were no huge deal.

"See, I eat a lot when I'm upset, I eat so much I feel like a bloated balloon! Oh, or maybe I feel more like a pool floatie? Or perhaps, maybe a rock? No, no that isn't quite right. I feel like a gigantic elephant when I stuff myself! Did you know elephants can eat up to four hundred and forty four or six hundred and sixty six pounds of vegetation each day?"

Lillian's sentence ran freely from her vocal cords and she said all of that without once pausing for a gulp of air. "So does that mean I've eaten that many pounds? I mean since I feel like an elephant, then shouldn't it mean I ate as much as it…or…uhh.." She trailed off as she noticed Cam staring at her with wide green eyes. He looked rather dazed and uncomfortable.

"AH!" Lillian sharply cried out waving her hands back and forth in front of her. "I'm so sorry to have disturbed you! Anyway I must get back to the farm! The chickens need feeding and the cows will need another milking!" She announced, pushing herself up, walking hurriedly pass Cam whom looked nothing short of bewildered.

Lillian handed over her money, thanked Howard graciously for the meal and just like that she had left. Cam stood there, holding the unused plate, stupidly staring at the front door, half expecting Lillian to come skipping back in. Wait…why was he? He shook his head.

"Well now that was interesting!" Howard's voice was forming a tease as he stared at the back of Cam's head. "I do wonder…I do wonder….perhaps the time has come at last huh?" The bulky man, even though being heavily built always managed to be as silent as a church mouse when he moved.

Howard stealthily left his post from the counter and slid into his daughter's room. His daughter, Laney looked up from writing in her diary and promptly snapped it shut. "Yes father, what is it?" Laney spoke up, wondering what her father was doing in here instead of being out there serving food.

"Laney, you know much about match making don't you, honey?" Howard began smoothly, clapping his hands together looking giddy and excited. "Well I think it is about time our Cammie boy finally had someone in his life, don't you? There's this certain little lady I think Cam fancies and they'd be oh so adorable together!" He exaggerated, sighing adoringly.

Laney couldn't help but laugh at her father as he brought up match making, even though her father hadn't a clue, Laney herself didn't know much about love other than what she had read in novels. Then suddenly her mind drew a blank when Howard mentioned Cam.

Laney's mind buzzed with so many silent questions, like why in the world Howard would bring up Cam and then it hit her; Howard was talking about Cam and Lillian of course. Whenever a new, possible bachelorette showed up in town Howard always tried to nudge Cam into a relationship with them.

Sadly, all of Howard's carefully planned attempts failed; even the best of plans could go awry. Especially if a man, no matter how in sync they were with their feminine side, tried. It more than likely failed. So Laney readied herself to see the plan fail already.

"Dad, why don't you let me try this time around?" Laney offered, without thinking. She didn't know what came over her, the words just slipped out. "I know you do so enjoy this sort of thing but perhaps it would best be left in the hands of a woman?"

Howard's face brightened and his eyes gleamed, Laney had never offered her assistance before and usually told him that setting Cam up secretly wasn't ever going to work out. So this was a joyous turn for him. "That's my honey bunch!" He hummed.

"Oh father." Laney huffed out in mock embarrassment and shook her head, smiling a mile wide. Oh well, whatever happened would happen and if it didn't work then they would accept it and move on. "So just like always?" She ventured.

"Oh most definitely yes, my dearest daughter how else would we do it?!" Howard boomed out, hyped up, shuffling his feet to and fro. "Remember my sweetie pie, ignorance is bliss! Ignorance is bliss!"

Well, the roller coaster was in motion now, heading down a dip. This was going to be a long timidly planned process! Let the fire works spark or the crash and burn initiate!

.

.

.

.

Author's note: I really had fun writing this chapter! Especially the part about Lillian talking about elephants lol! She is so talkative and bubbly that she left Cam stunned. This little event that unfolded, gave Howard a devious, yet fully considerate plan, to pair Cam up with Lillian! However since Howard has tried this many times before and all of his plans failed, will he fail this time to? Or will the help of Laney prove to be just what his plans needed? STAY TUNED! Thanks for reading a reviewing! I friggen love you all! Also Every Cowboy Needs a Cowgirl will be on hiatus for a week or so while I work on this story and get a few chapters up. Then when Christmas break starts I'll update Every Cowboy Needs a Cowgirl! Look forward to it! Anyways please read and review! BYE~


	3. Ch 3: Blushing Under The Rain

Ch 3: Blushing Under The Rain

The dazzling golden sun was fixed high in the vivid blue, white clouded patched sky. Its rays like long extended fingers beamed down like miniscule spot lights upon the satin fabric of Lillian's shirt and overly sized skirt which hung down a little pass her knees. The farmer was busily at work tending gingerly to her own garden of lilies.

The young farmer had bought five packet seeds of lilies and now she was determined to care for them and grow them with every ounce of love she could possibly spare them. She would enjoy and nurture them for as long as their short life span allowed.

"Little lilies bloom strongly, bloom fast and lovely." She said in an angelic sing-song voice as she wiped little beads of sweat off of her head using the back of her left hand while holding a watering can in her right dousing the soft patches of fertilized soil.

Releasing a sigh, Lillian smiled a small and satisfied smile. The sprouts of the lilies were already beginning to reach towards the sky and they rustled softly in the summer breeze. Lillian giggled to herself and placed down her watering can and brushed her bangs back from her sapphire eyes. She loved the breeze rushing through her hair.

A sparrow's song rang out and filled the farm with a lullaby melody. The rustling air against the soft emerald patches of the immense sea of grass sounded like waves of an ocean. Lillian couldn't be more at peace; she settled down on her knees and trained her eyes on the sprouts. "You'll be beautiful soon." She promised in a hushed voice.

With the watering done, Lillian emptied the rest of the can and stashed it back into her rucksack and made her way towards the barn. Within the barn her black and white patched cow that had a patch that looked like a song lyric on its forehead mooed to greet her. "Lullaby, my precious milky cow, it's time for some milking, yeah?" Lillian cooed lovingly as she walked up to the cow and patted Lullaby on the head.

She removed from her rucksack a milker and a cow brush, along with a cow treat. She first gave Lullaby a long and thorough brush making sure the cow's fur was free off any dust or grime. Then she passed over the treat, which Lullaby took carefully between her dull teeth and mooed in a pleased tone.

Lillian snapped on some gloves, which she always kept on her wooden stool in the barn, plopped down onto the wooden stool and then placed the milker under Lullaby's udders.

Lillian began to milk Lullaby praising her and telling her what an adorable and fine cow she was. All in all Lillian's efforts were rewarded with five rich, frothy and creamy buckets of three starred milk. "Splendid work today, Lullaby." She rose to her feet, nuzzled her forhead against Lullaby's patched head.

Then, gathering up the buckets, Lillian left the barn and slipped into her house, haphazardly almost spilling the buckets a few times. Thank her lucky stars that her clumsy spells weren't striking at the time and she managed to pour them into glistening glass bottles.

"All done." Lillian said brightly to herself, smirking to no one but herself. "Now all that there is left to do is place these in the Dairy shipping bin and get on with tending to my horse Snow and my chicken Chickadee." She whispered to herself, with a stretch of her arms she was ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cam's gaze was dull; he stood exhausted at the counter of his shop. No, he hadn't caught and reeled in any costumers today. Instead he had just spent almost five hours searching for a home for the white and gray kitten that lie nestled in his arms. He had no such luck; no one seemed to want the poor dear. This saddened Cam, he sighed disappointedly as brushed one hand tenderly through the fur on its back.

"Aw." A voice snapped Cam out of his silent lament and his gaze shifted from the kitten to the eyes of a certain farmer. It was Lillian, she looked worn out but yet she still carried herself strong as she stepped up to him.

"Lillian?" Cam pressed in a tired voice, wondering why the farmer should be here at this hour. It was about six at night now and the summer breezes ruffled Lillian's skirt and it swayed, flapping like the wing of a bird in the wind. "What are you doing here?" He asked, almost in an uninterested tone.

"I just got done with my farm work and I was a bit too worn out to cook something for myself so I thought I'd drop by Howard's place to get a bite to eat…but then I saw you with this kitten." Lillian explained her voice bubbly and rather too hyped for someone who was supposedly exhausted.

Cam eyed her curiously, but as soon as the curiosity formed he blinked it away and his eyes were once more dull and weary. "Ah…I see…" He mumbled, feeling a little dejected and somewhat ignored. He had to shake his head and he pushed away his baffling feelings.

He couldn't understand them, they were complex, why should he be feeling down that Lillian had only ventured this way to devour a meal and not see him? It made no sense when he tried to unbury an answer so he let it go.

"Well this kitten doesn't have a home and…" Cam began, but he faltered in his sentence as Lillian reached out and scooped up the kitten and pulled it towards her, gazing down on it her eyes wide and gleaming with star struck owner love at first sight. "Uh…Lillian?" He began.

"I'll take her." Lillian offered, stroking her left hand across the white and gray kitten's head. "I shall name her Rosemary." She deemed the kitten the new name, responding to this, the kitten rubbed its tiny face against Lillian's shoulder in approval. "I'll take care of her Cam."

"Lillian…" Cam sighed out, worry seeping into his voice. "Are you so sure you are ready for another kitten? I mean…you know after what happened to…." He trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. He didn't wish to upset the girl, yet he was only acting through the kindness of his worry.

"After Minnow?" Lillian finished for Cam, she smiled bitter sweetly. "Minnow may be gone from my life but the memory of her is still alive and in a way she is still here. You don't have to worry about me Cam; I'll do just fine with Rosemary." Her face beamed with a confident stare and she once again brushed her fingers through Rosemary's fur.

"Okay…if you're sure?" Cam mumbled again, not knowing what else to do or say and in that shard of a second it had started to softly rain. The rain came down softly and hushed like a melancholy tune. Then it started to pick up speed and then crash, it came down like a crashing waterfall.

Neither Cam nor Lillian made a move, the only thing Lillian had done was shelter Rosemary from the rain, otherwise the pair stood, unmoving and starting at each other. "What?" Lillian breathed out after a minute's silence feeling rather awkward.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah…rain." Cam replied and before Lillian replied, he was there next to her an umbrella in his hands. "Here, take this." He placed the umbrella in her right palm, their hands brushing once again. He retracted his hand and his face involuntarily became a faint red color. "Er…be safe on your way home…okay?"

"Oh..." Lillian sputtered out, feeling the gentle touch of Cam's wet skin against the palm of her skin a blush surfacing upon her paled cheeks. "Th-Thank you." With no warning she switched Rosemary to her left arm and the umbrella handle to her left hand and then wrapped her right arm around Cam in an awkward hug. Then she released him, opened the umbrella and it fanned out like a white lily petals upon a stem and kept the rain at bay.

Cam watched Lillian sped walk away, her light foot steps making a squelching noise as she rushed through the muddy path and towards her farm. Cam kept his gaze locked on the back of her rich and flowing hair that is until the rain obscured his vision and he could no longer see her.

With an irritated sigh he closed up shop for today and made his way back inside, soaking wet, numb, cold and exhausted. His feet heavy, he dragged them across the floor and he tiredly grabbed for the door knob of his room.

Upon entering his room he didn't even stop to shed off his clothes. He just plopped down on his bed face first, pulling up the blankets around him. The cool air of his room caused him to sneeze and he ungracefully pulled the blanket over his head and feel into a heavy sleep.

However, if Cam had taken one furtive glance off to his right when he came into Howard's shop, he would have seen Howard and Laney sitting on some stools. They had been watching the whole scene play out and observing the interaction between Cam and Lillian and boy were they really having a riot of a whispering conversation.

"Oh my Harvest Goddess, I cannot believe this! Little Cammie is actually opening up to some one this is so surreal!" Howard's gushing voice was full of twinkling mirth.

"Things went just like I planned." Laney sighed in relief. Yes it was she who left Rosemary underneath Cam's counter at his shop in an unused flower pot. It was she who suggested that Lillian go eat something at Howard's and things just fell into place. Laney felt highly proud of herself, everything was going according to plan.

All according to plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: Please like always read and review and I didn't even have an idea for this chapter formed in my head. I as people would say, winged it and just wrote whatever popped into my mind at the time. It seems like Lillian now has a new kitten! How adorable! Well I hope to see you guys soon! Thank you all for your support and understanding when I make mistakes! Also, I want you guys to start giving me suggestions about things that could happen in this story so go wild and I will pick a few things and make them into chapters. It all depends if I find them to my liking though!


	4. CH 4: Flower Fever

Ch 4: Flower Fever

A small session of coughing carried on the breeze. Cam's train of thought wrecked and he couldn't help but look away from the flowers he was tending to. Just as he thought Lillian was once again standing at the request board. The farmer seemed to have taken a liking to assist the people of Bluebell.

However, something concern him, as spring ended and fall drew ever closer, Lillian's visitation to his flower shop, Howard's Café, and the request board and lessened. He wondered what the matter was with her, yet he didn't wish to be rude about it and just demand Lillian to tell him what was wrong.

Perhaps, just in case, he should probably gently remind her that frequent checkups to the Clinic never hurt anyone. Without thinking his legs were carrying him towards the weary looking farmer who stifled another session of coughs.

"Lillian?" Cam ventured her name slipping from his mouth; he didn't even have to think about it. Though he did ponder within his thoughts about why he should be so concerned, they barely even knew each other and yet here he was standing besides her as if they had been friends forever.

"AIEE!" Lillian's whole body tensed up as she jolted in a jump forwards and banged her forehead into the request board. "Ouchies!" She exclaimed pulling herself away from the board, her hands flying up to rub the place she had so ungracefully smacked. "O-Oh Cam!" She stuttered out, her voice strained and somewhat tired.

This concerned Cam to dismay. The usually bubbly and energetic Lillian was drained. She was like a drained lily that was drooping over because it hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Lillian looked pale too, like snow pale.

"Okay." Cam huffed out, his tone husky and worried. Without giving Lillian any time to react he grabbed her by her wrist. "That's it. I'm taking you to the Clinic!" He announced as he started to drag her away from the request board.

"NOOO!" Lillian whined out as she tried to pull herself away from Cam, trying to claw with one hand at the side of the request board. Yet she failed miserably when only her short nails scraped the side and the wooden board let out a small screeching noise.

"I'm not finished!" Lillian wailed, though to no avail, Cam ignored her and kept on moving, literally dragging her to the foot of the mountain pass, up and over it and into the clinic. Though Lillian had protested all the way and struggled and even feebly smacked him on the back a few times.

Victorious, Cam now sat in the waiting area of the Clinic; knowing full well he should be back at his shop setting it up for costumers. Yet a nagging voice within him forced him to stay put. Just what in the name of sweet roses was going on?

"Cam." The voice of Doctor Ayame pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned his gaze to look at her. "Lillian will be just fine after a good few days rest. Lillian has informed me that she has always been feeble since birth. She thought that taking to a cleaner environment such as the country and working on a farm would help build up her tolerance." Ayame explained in a tired tone, which caused Cam to feel rather guilty.

Cam hadn't thought about it before he hauled Lillian's sorry behind up the mountain that Doctor Ayame might had been tending to the people of her village all day. "I see." Was his short answer, he didn't really know what else to say.

"Go on home Cam, at this rate…" Ayame trailed off glancing towards the sick bay where Lillian slept. "Lillian won't be home until tomorrow, she's fast asleep." Giving Cam a wave she sent him off with a quick, "Goodbye."

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE next day came quickly, like a flash of lightning and once again Lillian was standing out in front of the request board, sweeping her sapphire gaze over the board. Once again Cam had to pry her away from the request board for the third time today.

This game Lillian was weaving was quickly starting to drain Cam of his patience with the farmer girl. "Lillian I've about had enough of this game of spot the farmer and drag her back to her bed." Cam began sternly; his eyes narrowing at her as he gave her a scolding stare.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself this hard, remember what Doctor Ayame told you? You should be in bed resting up." Cam repeated the exact same phrase Doctor Ayame had told Lillian. Lillian sighed exasperated getting rather fed up with the statement.

Cam had told it to her over three times today and Lillian has always tried to take a furtive approach to the request board and failed miserably three times today. However an inward smirk, that would never show, kept a secret. Lillian had managed to slip under Cam's radar one time today. This was an improvement!

"Honestly, Lillian, it won't do anyone any good if you were to suddenly collapse! We'd have to haul your heavy body up the mountain, while being worried sick about you!" Cam continued on his tangent. "You should take better care for yourself if anything happened to you I don't know if I could ever for-"

A soft sigh escaped Lillian's parted lips. She had fallen into the serene realm of welcoming sleep. Her head was resting on Cam's shoulder and she had fallen limp in his arms. She smiled and let out another sigh in her sleep and nuzzled her face against Cam's shoulder.

Thump, thump, thump. Went the beat of Cam's heart and a cherry red blush surfaced upon his cheeks, oh boy this was going to be a long trip back to Lillian's farm. Let the awkwardness commence, in three….two…one. Cam resigned to carrying Lillian home bridal style that night. Never….again.

As Cam entered the farmer's house he shuddered, feeling as though he was trespassing. Quickly he put Lillian down on the bed, gently he tucked her in and he made a beeline for the door. Just as he was placing his hand around the doorknob to leave a small and whispering voice reached his ears.

"Cam…" Cam turned around, expecting to see Lillian sitting up in her bed; however what he saw shocked him. Lillian was exactly as he left her, snuggled up under her covers. With a baffled expression his hand slowly retracted from the doorknob.

"Cammmm…" Again she was saying his name….wait…in her sleep? Cam tip toed over to the dreaming chestnut brown haired girl and gazed down at her peaceful face. She was smiling in a content manner. "Cam….let's go pick flowers…Cam…" Lillian mumbled with a soft breath.

Flowers, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note: Well that chapter was also sort of like a chapter that came out of nowhere, well the first half I had planned out the second I didn't I hope this chapter keeps up to par with my other chapters. Also, if you have an idea you'd like me to put in this story while you are reading and reviewing don't be shy and come out and say it! Even if you don't think the idea is any good, just post it and I will look it over. Who knows I may use it and credit you for the idea in the chapter I used it in! Momo-Flying-Lemur getting off to go write the next chapter! PEACE!


	5. CH 5: Violent Storm and Crushed Lillies

Chapter 5 Violent storm and crushed lilies.

"Okay so here's what we do!" Laney was whispering in low vocal notes to her father. The two sitting upon two chairs that was set behind the counter. "And then we…" She continued on, the plan flowing and coming in a muffled secret.

"Ohahahaha!" Howard laughed softly, his hands pressed against his cheeks, squishing his face so he looked as though he were pouting. "That's my baby girl…and then what?" He questioned, wondering what other dastardly ideas Laney could conjure up.

"Oh, right, then we should…" Laney's voice was nothing more than incoherent mumbles that Cam couldn't even hope to hear as he passed them. He shrugged and opened the Café door; a blast of cool air rushed at him and hit him like a slap.

Cam grumbled and shook his head. Seems as though there was going to be a storm. Cam dragged his feet as he went over to this shop. It was time to buckle down the shop so none of his flowers would blow away incase there was a storm.

Cam bent down and rummaged through some cabinets at the bottom of his flower cart and he pulled out some tarps and some wooden stakes, also a hammer. He stood up and threw the tarps over his shop and then he started placing the wooden stakes onto the fabric and took the hammer and began to pound the sharp end of the stakes into the ground.

After a few minutes, Cam noticed for just a fraction of a second that Howard and Laney had left the Café, most likely they were going to go check on the other folks of Bluebell. Well it didn't matter to Cam anyways it wasn't like he was close to anyone else other than Howard…Laney….Lillian…Okay what?

"May I help?" Cam jumped and accidently hit his thumb and let out a cry of pain, dropping the hammer and cradling his thumb. He threw a grouchy glare over his shoulder and there stood none other than Lillian, with an umbrella in one hand and a couple of bricks in another.

Cam blinked away his glare and now sat there baffled as he gazed at the bricks in Lillian's hand. How had the farmer known that he was buckling down his shop? This was all too good to be true; he pondered it for a few moments and then put two and two together.

Howard and Laney were setting them up together, in hopes that they'd fall for each other, well Cam wasn't going to fall in their little trap! No way in the name of the great Harvest Goddess would he play their little mind games. "Go home Lillian." He said gruffly, turning away and back to hammering.

"But..." Lillian began, looking towards the sky, the rain just starting to sprinkle down and into a soft drizzle. She tore her gaze away from the sky and back to Cam whom had no coat or anything to keep him dry.

With nary a word Lillian extended her arm with the umbrella and placed it over Cam's head, keeping him dry from the rain. Even though Lillian was getting soaked, at the moment for in just a few seconds the drizzle became a downpour of rushing rain, she was elated to help.

"I said go home!" Cam scowled as he stood up and pushed the umbrella away from him and Lillian fell to the ground and onto her behind, losing hold of her bricks and they tumbled into the tarps and knocked a stake out of its hole.

The wind picked up something fierce and the flap of the tarp flapped violently in the windy torrent and Cam's lilies were stripped from their pots and taken up into the sky and flew away. "Ah!" Lillian cried out, discarding her umbrella, jumping to her feet and then dashing off into the direction the wind carried the lilies.

"Lillian! Where are you going?" Cam called out, watching Lillian distraughtly as the farmer rushed off in a sprint away from the flower shop. Cam couldn't fathom what in the wild world was running through Lillian's head at the moment though he knew it couldn't be anything pleasant.

"To catch your lilies!" Lillian shouted over her shoulder before she vanished into the raging storm. The wind was slapping at her face and the rain crashing down on her skin. Chills raced up and down her spine but she didn't stop running.

Lillian squinted her eyes and tried to spot the lilies, she caught sight of them as they were whisked up and towards the mountain. Lillian wasted no time in taking pursuit and she too headed straight for the mountain, without even realizing Cam's voice calling out to her.

"Lillian! Lillian!" Cam yelled out, straining his voice over the crashed of thunder. The sky was pitch black and Cam couldn't see where in the name of the moon he was heading and he often hit his face on branches that scratched his cheeks and left tiny crimson cuts.

"Lillian!" Cam called out desperately, his heart pounding as he tripped over rocks, twigs and occasionally tree roots. "Lillian!" A flash of thunder illuminated the mountain and partially stunned him into a stop. "Lillian!" He shouted, trembling from the cold and in fear.

Fear? Why was he afraid? Cam stood frozen for a few moments, unable to exactly pinpoint the cause of his unrelenting terror. Before he had the chance to figure out what was causing him to shudder he heard a small cry off to his right. "Lillian?"

Cam's body unfroze and he was able to move, he turned sharply to his right and ran, more lighting flashed and finally he saw Lillian huddling on the ground. The young farmer was sitting on her knees holding something in her hands. "Lillain?" Cam questioned his tone uncharacteristically soft.

"I'm sorry." Lillian sobbed out, standing up and throwing herself into Cam's arms catching the poor boy off guard. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't save your lilies!" The apologetic girl buried her face into Cam's shirt and whimpered like a puppy that knew it had done something wrong.

"Lil….Lillian…" Cam murmured taken aback, however a sense of giant relief rushed through him and he wrapped his arms around Lillian. "It's okay Lillian…..don't…uh…don't cry I can always grow some more…." He really had no idea how to comfort a crying girl.

Without thinking about it, Cam ran his fingers through the back of Lillian's drenched hair. "I can always grow more lilies…but I'm afraid that I won't be able to grow more Lillians you see they are a rare one of a kind flower."

A giggle broke Lillian's sobs and she looked up at Cam a smile beaming on her pale face. Suddenly the raging storm came to and end and the two were bathed in shimmering moonlight.

"Let's pick some flowers, Lillian." Cam said in a hushed voice, he watched rather amusedly as Lillian blinked in surprise and gave out a tiny gasp, which he couldn't help but think of as adorable.

"Okay!" Lillian responded delightedly as she gave Cam a grateful hug and then the two embarked on a moonlit night to pick any flowers that stood against the howling storms might.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I got a little lazy with this one and the storm took place in the late evening and stopped at midnight and Cam and Lillian went to pick some flowers. Right now I'm trying to make them awkward friends but slowly their relationship will blossom into romance. But for now I want to take things kind of slow and sorry if Cam seems a little OOC at times, he is really hard to write for. Also my Lillian isn't just the typical bubbly, sweet and shy girl; she can have her moments where she is rude of sarcastic or brave and strong. Lillian's personality is diverse and complex so look forward to more chapters. Please read and review!


End file.
